


Fake Diamonds

by bluerockets



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Lapdance, Los Angeles, M/M, Making Out, Model Harry, Modeling, Paparazzi, Photographer Louis, Recreational Drug Use, Sexting, Smut, Spooning, gucci
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerockets/pseuds/bluerockets
Summary: Fashion & Models AU. Louis Tomlinson is a successful photographer, too busy to hold down a romantic relationship. Harry Styles is the newest Gucci models who wears floral suits and has empty eyes. Liam Payne is a charming failing journalist. Zayn Malik is a lovely fashion stylist and Niall Horan just wants to go home to play videogames.





	Fake Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so I'm on vacation and feeling very bored, so I decided to write this down. Hope you like it :)  
> Please, let me know if I should continue with this.  
> Byee xx

“Tomorrow is going to be a huge day for you.” Liam starts, taking a long sip of his hot cappuccino, as he stares at Louis with his big hazel puppy eyes. “How are you feeling about it, Lou?”

  
It is eight in the morning and Louis is already super busy, answering important business e-mails, as he drinks his usual creamy hot chocolate. He is wearing comfortable grey sweatpants and a black long sleeve shirt. His hair is messier than usual, but in a dorky way, and his deep blue eyes look tired. He works too hard for a 25-year-old guy.

  
“It is going to be a normal day for me, actually.” Louis answers without taking his eyes off his laptop. “I am a fashion photographer, Liam. I meet famous models all the time. It is not even that exciting anymore.”

  
Liam throws a fashion magazine in Louis’ direction, making Tomlinson gaze at him. “Louis, you are going to meet Harry fucking Styles. He is the youngest and most famous male model from Gucci. Gucci, dude!” Liam continues as Louis finally decides to stop writing e-mails and pay attention to his words. “And, seriously, look at his face. I mean, he is so gorgeous.”

  
Louis stares at the magazine cover for a few seconds. It is impossible to deny Harry’s beauty. He is tall, athletic and has a beautiful light brown curly hair. He has bright dark green eyes and amazing tattoos all over his body. His skin is flawless, his lips are plump and pink and look so sweet. Harry is the perfect guy for Gucci, posing for pictures with those exquisite floral suits and a cute smile.

  
But, it is Louis’ job, anyway. He should not be so impressed by people’s beauty.

  
“I am glad that I am going to take beautiful pictures of him tomorrow.” Louis sounds bored. “He seems like a very professional model and I am sure we are going to do a great job.”

  
Liam takes a dramatic deep breath. Sometimes, Louis is so boring. He is too young to be that mature. If Liam was going to have a photoshoot with Harry Styles, he would be losing his mind.

  
“I have a job interview today.” Liam announces, finishing his cappuccino. “Maybe, if everything goes right, you will finally get rid of me and stop acting like my father and paying all my bills.”

  
Louis sighs, running his hand through his hair. “I hope you get a job, but I already told you I do not mind paying your bills. And, also, I prefer to be called your “daddy”. “Father” sounds boring.”

  
Liam makes a pouty face, pretending to be a cute baby, as Louis bursts into laughter.

  
But, for real, Louis does not feel bothered at all. The thing is that he is too rich and lonely. Since he had always focused so much on his professional success, he was too busy to have time for romantic relationships. He does not regret it, since now he has what he always wanted. But, sometimes, being lonely kinda sucks.

  
So, Louis decided to invite his two best friends from High School to live with him. His house is too big anyway. There are a lot of rooms that are not even occupied. Liam and Niall make Louis feel home in that huge luxurious apartment. Tomlinson does not even like to imagine how his life would be without Niall's screams and funny dances and Liam's dramatic personality. He would even miss their fights over stupid things, such as the TV remote.

  
In that way, Louis would rather spend all his money on paying Liam's bills or buying new video games for Niall than saving it all for himself.

  
The other reason for Louis not being in a romantic relationship, besides being too busy all the time, is the hollowness of people. Some individuals think that being pretty is enough and Louis absolutely can't stand it. As a fashion photographer, Louis has known many physically beautiful people, so he is just tired of it. Tomlinson used to go on dates with stunning models before, but, after a while, he found out that behind those perfect white teeth and flawless body, there was nothing.

  
With some money, anyone can become beautiful, having advanced plastic surgeries, weird diets and massages, but not all people can be smart, nice or have a kind personality. This is what Louis thinks.

  
At least, this is what he thinks until he meets someone able to show him the true form of beauty: the interior one.


End file.
